


Back Office

by epicgaymer



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone get this man some head damn, Trans Male Character, edwards is trans here because there is no good trans porn, i am in this fandom to rub my grubby gaytrans hands over everything, one day we'll get mr fanins first name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicgaymer/pseuds/epicgaymer
Summary: In medias res, but Arthur Edwards kinda deserves some good head and I am here to write that.Set after the "Providence is Under Attack" cutscene.
Relationships: Director Fanin/Arthur Edwards
Kudos: 3





	Back Office

"You wouldn't be the first man to have his dick sucked in this office, I imagine." The tidbit of information was offered up to him with a small shrug and Edwards finally set down the cup of coffee he held, for it was starting to tremble. Anticipation perhaps? Some sordid shame crept up his spine; he was meant to be working and had allowed himself to sink to such levels of meagre desire.

"Whilst that sounds plausible, I don't particularly want anyone walking in when your head is between my legs." Awkwardly, Arthur threw one lean limb atop the other in some last ditch attempt to cover his groin - his ears were burning with the other man's proximity and he could feel the broad expanse of surprising muscle mass sweep along his back as Fanin walked about him and sat atop the desk in front. "It would be humiliating." He spared a glance up, and tried not to flush red any harder, although the expression the other man wore was certainly enough for him to do so. His features were scrunched and playful. 

"There's probably a key?" Shuffling off the desk, the larger man turned and began rifling through the drawers. "I'm not sure where Athena keeps these things but- it'll be around." The syllables at the end of each word were drawn on as Fanin rifled through each compartment, tongue grazing his teeth as he considered. Edwards didn't move to help. As subtle as his erections were, they were still visible and distinct enough to look peculiar. Too small to seem like the average, even semi erect, cock, but too prominent to look flaccid. As he was devising some plan on the best method to disguise it, Fanin stood upright suddenly with a content 'a-ha!' and waggled a key between thumb and forefinger. "Bingo." 

Arthur watched as he crossed the room to the strangely intricate door, locked it, and then set the key upon a mantle. He could get away with this right? The Partners had no way of knowing that they didn't just have a long conversation. When the man began to cross the room back to Arthur, he unbuttoned the double breasted blazer he donned, and slid it down to his body in order to discard it over the smaller chair parallel to where the Constant perched. The lavender shirt the man wore sat flush to his skin and only really emphasised the definition of his muscles. Edwards's stomach coiled in interest and he had to cover his mouth to prevent some awed noise from slipping out.

His tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as he slowly eased his legs apart, head cocked to one side in shame as he beared himself to the other. Despite the layers of fabric, he felt very exposed - the cooler air of the room pressing flat against his genitals. Arthur took a breath to steady himself as the other turned with a smile and wandered over to stand between his splayed limbs.

"Are you okay?" Fanin set his hand upon Edwards's thighs as he sunk down, the tone he took was soothing. Arthur hissed through his teeth.

"It's.. ah.. been awhile."

"Really?" The man's voice came out with a muted sarcasm, fiddling with Arthur's fly, "I couldn't tell." There was a soft buzz and Fanin eased down the zip and popped the button - the spindly man puffed a mouthful of air. "Lift your hips a little, please." Arthur did so, letting the man grasp near his hips, catching the loops of his slightly oversized slacks and the boxer's beneath. The slide was long and slow, the clothing pooling down by his ankles. "Voila!" Fanin rumbled, a low inkling of humour spilling from his lips. 

Arthur sat down upon the leather again, shuddering at the cool, smoothness against his behind, bare legs spayed. He hissed softly, closing both eyes tightly as he felt the large palms smooth up the insides of both thighs towards the curls of gunmetal grey between them. 

A little noise came croaking out of the Constant as he felt firm - rather calloused - thumbs part his entrance and suddenly a warm flat of flesh dragged up from his taint to his small, hooded cock. The sound it produced was rather obscene, and Edwards found himself groaning at the scandal of it all, a few more rough laps and the digits pulling him further open had him awkwardly arching off the seat into the sensation. From beneath his legs, he heard a little snuffle of amusement and the air blown against the hot wetness had him making a weak stutter in response. 

"Fuck -" he hooked a leg about Fanin's shoulders, and used it to pull him in, which earned him far more enthusiasm, tongue plunging into him, curling and flicking against his insides. "- Ah! Yes… that's good." The other man indulged him for a moment, continuing his pleasant assault on his insides, pulling back to roll his tongue over his folds - up towards his straining dick. Fanin flicked the tip of his tongue over the bulging length, then pulled back gently. He met Arthur's gaze.

"Apologies. I'm new to this, do I just.." Moving one hand, he used his forefinger and middle finger to push back the pink fleshy hood, and revealed the reddened t-cock. "suck that?" 

"It would be, ah, a-appreciated." The breathiness, and the strangled hope in the man's voice seemed to warm the other even more. Then he wrapped lips about the aroused nub, and suckled hard, teeth grazing up and down it as he moved his head a little. "Oh- nggh." Arthur croaked, the pleasure it sparked was sudden and hot - and a couple of the other's fingers soon prodded back into him, stretching him pleasantly. "God!" He closed his eyes again, wrapping his free leg about Fanin's other shoulder, bracketing him and pulled him closer using them. Eyelids fluttering, he cracked one open to watch the man's tongue flick and delve over his genitals. It felt filthy in the best way. 

On instinct, the wiry man grasped at the sides of the other's head and pulled him in with shaky vigour, head tipping back as he felt the tongue descend back into him, two digits working his swollen dick. "Yes.. just like that. I want--" he made a mewling noise, "I…" and trailed off. The pressure against him lightened suddenly, and he jolted in the seat, gaze cast down incredulously.

"You want?" Fanin shifted slowly, resting an elbow upon Edwards' thigh, head in palm and smiling. His lips were slightly slick, and when he rolled his tongue across his teeth, the man he was resting against shivered. God, that had been inside him. He let go of the larger man slowly and composed himself the best he could - his voice came out raspy and clearly strained but held well enough. 

"I want you to get back to work now - before I have to do it myself." At his words, Fanin raised both eyebrows and an expression of bemused warmth crossed his features. Arthur had never ridden anyone's face before, but he was adaptable - and if he had to, then he would. Most of the sex he had was done with the mere purpose to get off, rid himself of the want, and move on again. He usually donned a strap - so having another man's smother his face between both thighs was entirely new. 

"Oh?" 

"Don't," he hissed through his teeth, "'oh' me. I want you to suck my dick."

"How impolite." Another stupidly dashing smile crossed the banker's face, Arthur tried harder not to lose it then and there. Fanin moved his free hand to stroke a couple fingers over the swollen, seeping mess he had just been attending to. 

"Fuck you. Put your tongue back inside of me. Now." He ground out a harsh noise, spreading his legs wider to display himself properly. The other man tipped his head in a mimicry of thought. "-Please! God-- fuck just. I want you! More." The fingers drifting atop him stilled, and Arthur opened his mouth again. Only to have two shunted deep into his hole, with a hot wet noise. "Yes!" His head lolled back and felt the rasping of tongue over and inside of him once more, digits working and scissoring with diligent intention. A rattling groan spilled from his lips, Fanin continuing with vigour, sucking hard at his swollen length, now more accustomed to the odd little dick, one of his hands had disappeared between his own legs and the Constant found didn't really care anymore.

Arthur's orgasm hit him like a brick wall, he felt his stomach clench and churn, as he came against the other's lips with a harsh grunt and one final grind into the man's mouth. The other licked at him for a few moments longer, knowing damn well he'd be oversensitive, and Arthur batted at the top of his head lightly to ward him off. "Stop." He grumbled, sinking into the leather chair further and devoutly ignoring the chuckle that the other produced. 

Fanin sat on the floor with a wince, chin on Arthur's knee, gazing up at him. (How the hell could a middle aged man have puppy eyes?). His hand was no longer between his own legs, instead he was wiping it upon some tissues from his pocket. He caught Arthur looking. 

"Want some?"

"Tissues?"

"Mhn. You look a little… messy. I would hate for anything to stain." 

"Sure. Just don't touch my actual dick. It'll be sore." 

"Of course." Fanin dapped at the wetness lightly, moving in an efficient, non-sensual manner, and the Constant sighed quietly. It was a strange sensation without the arousal encasing it, but Arthur didn't despise it at any stretch. 

Once he was done, the man got up briskly and fixed his slacks, tossing the tissues into a bin and began routing through the pockets of his blazer. 

"What are you doing?" Arthur squinted, legs shifted shut a little, Fanin held up a packet of peppermint gum and fought it open with his teeth. Immediately chewing the first two or three he got out.

"I don't bring toothpaste to work - obviously. And as lovely as you are, I didn't want to smell like your penis, particularly."

"Eugh."

"Oh, don't be a baby about it," the man rolled his eyes with a huff, "you were enjoying it just a few moments again."

"That's different." Edwards reached down finally, pulling his boxers and pants back on with a few deft tugs. He still felt slow and languid but forced himself out of the chair and upright again. 

"Gum?" Fanin extended the packet. 

"Why would I need it?"

"You don't, I just thought most people liked it." 

"Very well." He took a piece, and stuck it between his teeth, chewing calmly. 

"Well-" the banker stuffed the packet back into his breast pocket, swinging the jacket over his shoulders. "We best be off, no?" 

"I'd imagine." Arthur stepped by him and towards the locked door, sweeping up the key and cracking it open, he could feel the other man standing just behind him. Right before he stepped forward, there was very obviously a hand against his ass. Fanin squeezed once and swept out of the office, leaving the Constant in place, a flush up to his hairline.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, which is completely alien to me. But Arthur once against deserves to be railed a little.


End file.
